Mortals Meet Percabeth: Punk! percy style
by nolgolo
Summary: Various one or two shots about what I think would happen if Mortals met Punk! Percy and Girly! Annabeth. Suck at summaries, first Fanfic, please consider. I Understand if you don't. Disclaimer: I do not and never will, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first ever Fanfic. It's gonna be about Punk! Percy and how different Couples meet Him and Girly! Annabeth. Wish me luck!**

RIIIIIIING... _What was that? Oh yeah. _RIIIIIING... _My alarm. Joy. time for school. _These were my thoughts as I got up this morning, Preparing myself for another day in Hell. Or, as others call it, school. School, the epitome of pain and suffering, of bullies and jocks, geeks and nerds. And, in my schools case, a Bad Boy. Suddenly, I wasn't so upset at having to get up at the ungodly hour of 6:30 A.M. Because I got to go to school with him. The reincarnation of sex on legs, Percy Jackson. The black clad, fear inducing from just a passing glance, Percy Jackson. Bad boy supreme, with tattoos, Combat boots, and more rips in his black jeans than I could count.

Percy Jackson, the guy in school who no one knew anything about, but still had all the girls (and quite a few guys) Practically on their knees begging. He had come in freshman year, and had almost literally taken the school by storm, for when he had first started walking through the halls of Goode, it had been really stormy and depressing (there was a super storm heading across the U.S). So, when he kicked open the door that first day, the wind swept in behind him lifting everything in front of him up. Books, papers, notebooks, even girls skirts. And that was when we learned he was oblivious to girls. Instead of looking at the view, he just kept walking like nothing had happened. As per usual, since there was a new kid, all the jocks and the bullies (pretty much the same group) came up to him, expecting him to cower in front of them. But it was they, not him, who ended up doing the cowering. They had trapped him (I say trapped, but they pretty much just formed a loose semi-circle around him and his locker) against his locker, and were about to start verbally, and very possibly physically, abusing him, when he looked up and noticed them. For the populars who first met his eyes, they said it was like looking into the ocean on a _really_ bad day. like, typhoon kind of day. Gale force winds kind of day. They were violent, Green and like most of the girls had sad, beautiful. I'm not going to lie, and say they were handsome or manly or something like that, they were beautiful, like the way war, or sometimes fights were beautiful. Scary, but you couldn't Look away out of fascination. Until they started to get angry, like they were when they had cornered him. When he looked up, everyone backed up a pace. I don't mean the Populars, I mean _everyone_. Like, everyone in the hall. And over the year and a half that we've known him, We thought we knew at least a little bit. But all that changed one day. We had to throw that information out of the Window. Hell, we had to kick it out of the door, light it on fire and crush it with a metric ton of fairy gold. Because that's when we met Annabeth chase.

**A/N so, what did you guys think? btw, they're mostly gonna be two shots of like, intros, then kind of the Nitty Gritty stuff. Ya know, the mortals reactions and the like. Btw, this is after the Second Giant War. Well, Rate and Review!**

**peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. Woo! Well, this is where Laura Hunt (pov last chapter, sorry if it was unclear) starts to gush over Percy and gets disgusted over the new kid. I wonder who it could be? **

***winks***

***Shoves elbow into reader repeatedly***

***Cough* **_**Annabeth**_** *Cough***

**Btw, thank you for so many positive reviews and soooo many follows and favs. I was expecting 3 favs, tops. And I'm letting you guys know, this first story **_**is**_** a little bit based off of ****New Perspectives of Goode High****, in case ya'll are wondering. But I hope that it's only this bit.**

Laura's POV

We were already in class, Josh, Emily and I, when the new student walked through the door. We had heard about her a little bit before, but what we weren't expecting was this. We were expecting just another generic girl to come through the door, all fake and laughing and trying to make new friends on the first day of school. What we weren't expecting was a practical goddess to come through the door, acting like she owned the entire city, not just the school.

I say this in the straightest possible way, but she was gorgeous. She had blonde princess curls, gently bouncing around her petite but solid frame. She was using little to no make up, but she was the prettiest girl in the class, easy. But her eyes, her gray-as-the- sky-on-a-stormy-day eyes. They were startling and looked smart. Like, top-of-the-class smart. Yet, they looked kind of… Dangerous. Like they were sizing you up, figuring out the best way to make your death look like an accident- or anything else she wanted it to look like. I would say she could get Percy Jackson, but I thought against it. _Nobody _could get Percy Jackson. Or at least I hoped. I doubt a professional model could even get Percy Jackson. She walked in with Amanda Bentley, the current hotty. I could tell from her disgruntled expression that she knew that she was outclassed, and she hated it. As soon as I saw her, I turned around and elbowed Josh in the gut, saying "Hey! dude, you're single, right?"

"Oh shut up, you know I am. Why? you gonna make fun of me again?", he impenitently snapped.

"No!", I said with an expression of mock betrayal on my face. "Would _I_ do such a thing?"

"Yes."

"Okay, maybe I would. but look who just came in!", I exclaimed.

"…Woah…." I giggled, he was just sitting there with these huge eyes that looked bigger than saucers. I giggled again, shoving him in the stomach and whispered "Well it looks like _somebody's_ got a crush."

"Oh shut up! Who wouldn't have a crush on that goddess?! She's like… Wow…"

Suddenly, I realized that Amanda had been talking to Annabeth, and apparently the conversation had just ended. "Well bye Annie." She said it with a sneer, as if she was just trying to intimidate her into cowering away. But instead of that, she just looked furious. "Once, was an Accident. Twice, I can forgive. But you're _really_ testing my patience. How many times have I told you not to call me Annie, Beth, Anna or any other variation of my name? At least 20. It. Is. Annabeth."

She pronounced every syllable slowly and deliberately, like she was teaching a kindergartener how to say a word properly. Every one of her words dripped with venom, making Amanda, not Annabeth the one to cower. Amanda seemed to just realize that she was cowering, and straightened her posture, trying to regain her last specks of dignity by huffing, turning around and stalking out of the classroom. Everyone was in dead silence, staring at the new girl. Nobody talked to Amanda like that, unless you wanted your life to be a living hell. But she, Annabeth something-or-other, had done it. On her first day as well!

And, as if we didn't need another shocker from Annabeth mystery girl, she stalked over to the only remaining seat in the class room: Percy Jackson's and plopped right down as if she owned the seat. Everyone gasped as she did so, and she gave us a weird look.

_She's in for it now! Sitting in Percy's seat! She's dead! Teach her to be all high and mighty."_ Whoa. where did those thoughts come from? I'm not a spiteful person! At least I don't think I am. Mr. Karr, our weak Homeroom teacher, looked petrified. The old man got scared when someone dropped something, but now there was nearly a cat fight? He looked frozen in his seat!

_**VROOOOM**_… More silence. Everyone was getting ready for the storm that was to follow someone sitting in Percy Jackson's seat. It was Jackson's Bentley, his pride and joy, the only thing we really saw him smile about, besides when he got to use "self defense" on a bully. See, Ever since Jackson came here, we expected him to pick on the weak and helpless nerds and geeks, but instead he _helped _them. When they were getting beaten up in the back of the school or in front of some lockers, he would always jump in front of a fist so he could claim that the violence was in self defense. The first time he did this, The only words that came out of his now smiling mouth, was: "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy self defensing you." Then, when three kids had been sent to the infirmary, he had claimed it was self defense. and because people had seen it happen, they vouched for him.

But back to the Bentley. As soon as we heard the roar of the engine, we started to get anxious. We knew wasn't afraid of hitting girls, however un-keen he may seem about it. We were ready for him to kick the door open, march inside, see the seat and get a very, _very_ angry look in his eye. And that's just what we got. Except for one thing. As soon as he started to walk to his seat, we heard a low rumble in his throat, an almost instinctive growl of an animal who's territory had been encroached upon. His combat boots made seemingly load squeaking noises as he walked over.

Annabeth had her nose buried in a book, seemingly oblivious to the events and her inevitable doom.

"Hey! Blondie! What. Are you doing. In my chair?" He said it with a low, steely calm demeanor, as if he was about to go ape-shit crazy over something. We expected her to cower under his gaze, the eyes filled with anger. and a little bit of… Playfulness? No. Just anger. But, as we had previously learned about Annabeth, expect the unexpected.

And so, as Percy fixed her with his death-gaze, she looked up at him, smirked, and said in the most childish, nasally voice possible: "I don't see your name on it." We just sat there, in a stunned, charged silence.

"Actually, Wise girl, it does." And at that moment, he took out a switch blade and carved his name into the chair, right behind Annabeth's chair. But everyone else wasn't reeling from the blade, but from the name he had called her. "Wise Girl." As if they knew each other. Annabeth was furious, however, because apparently, Percy had cut of a little of her hair. Not much to other girls, but the way Annabeth acted, you'd think it was the end of the world, and Percy had caused it. "Perseus Allen Jackson!" She yelled. "That was my hair! And I just had it done!"

"Oh come down, Wise Girl, It'll grow back."

"But it won't be the same! And plus, Seaweed Brain, I'll have to get it restyled!" Everyone was Frozen, they couldn't move. Jackson, acting even remotely kind to anyone?! Impossible!

"And maybe I can make it up to you Wise Girl?"

"And how do you propose to do that?" She replied haughtily.

"Like this." And he leaned in, catching her jaw with his first three fingers, brought her head up, and kissed her. Full on the lips. Not a quick peck Either. A full on make-out session that lasted at least 4 minutes, when someone in the middle of the classed broke the silence by wailing "NO!"

It was a girl, one of the many groupies that followed Jackson around and tried to flirt with him. I admit, I was kind of one of those girls, but instead of following closely, I kept my distance and watched from afar. And I was devastated. Percy Jackson, The most unattainable guy in school, had been caught. Hook Line, and Sinker.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a couple of days to update. I had some stuff to do. And by stuff I mean sports and school and school and sports. Pretty much Hell for a fangirl such as myself. (BTW, in my opinion there are no fanboys. Just fangirls.)**

**Anyways, shout out to everyone who followed and reviewed! **

**Shout out to the sidewalks for keeping me off the streets! **

**Peace out beaches!s**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back with a brand-new rap-sorry, fanfiction? That's right. The one and only. The kind of but not really famous. Me. Nolgolo. Oh yeah. You guys are jelly. Ooh. That made me **_**really**_** hungry. Ah well. So I did this one because it's one of my favorite "Mortals meet Percabeth" themes. Can you guess? Well, if you guessed Nancy Bobofit, then you, were corrrrreeect! ding ding ding ding! Let's get started!**

**Nancy/POV**

"Uuh, yeah, can I get, like, a pumpkin spice late`?" Wow. What a surprise. _another_ completely unique order of a pumpkin spice late`. So original. They _were_ all the rage this season, but they're just nasty! I don't really get why people like them so much. They leave a bad aftertaste.

"Yeah, sure. Cold I'm guessing?" I replied.

"Well, like, duh!" God I wanted to strangler this girl. She was a white girl, through and through! Blonde hair with brown highlights, brown eyes, yoga pants, uggs, and I think I even see an anchor tattoo! An _anchor_ tattoo! Plus, she looked and acted really snobby! God I hate New York sometimes. Well, mostly the people in it.

"Hey," She said "I was just kind of wondering how you died your hair like that?" She let the end of the statement die of like a question.

"Oh, it's all natural. But my eyes really bring it together don't they?"

"Oh yeah!" She replied.

"Well, have a nice day! Uuh," I asked

"It's Bonny. Thanks."

"No problem." God, I hated her.

I sighed and turned towards the counter, ready to take the next order. There was only one person left in line, and I bet she was friends with Bonny. This girl had blonde hair, yoga pants and black uggs. I sighed, ready to go through another conversation with the species I hated most. The White Girl.

"Hi! What can I get for you? is it a pumpkin latte?"

"O-M-G! How did you know!? Are you, like, magic or something?!"

"Yeah, sure. I'm a real psychic. Anyway, you want it cold, rig-" I cut myself off, for the kid, I shouldn't really say kid, the god of pure hotness and punk had just walked through the door. he had raven black hair which was done up in a mo-hawk type thing That really did something. He was wearing all black, except for a necklace that had a bunch of beads on it. They were all different colors, but he wore the thing proudly, almost like they were victory medals. His black jeans had rips in them, showing some leg. It was all tan. _Huh._ I thought to myself. _I imagine him being inside all the time._ For some reason, my brain had saved the eyes for last. Oh, but the _eyes!_ They were green like you'd find on a peaceful day, but also kind of mixed in with a bit of angry gray-green. The eyes had me staring for what felt like hours.

"Uuh, hello? Anybody there," The white girl asked. I didn't answer, for I was still concentrated on the possible model in front of me. Did I mention he was tall? At least a six and a half footer.

Huh. I wonder how tall something _else_ of his is… Hmmm.. The girl turned around to follow my gaze, and gasped. Not surprised. Any girl in there right mind would try to get some of that. I pulled a napkin out from under the counter and grabbed a pen from the stand right next to the tip jar. It was attached to by a bit of string. "Have an awesome day!" were the words pasted onto the jar.

I had to stare at them every day and they disgusted me. Anyways, I started to write down my number. I mean, I'm pretty sure I stood a fair chance. A batter one than any of the girls in here.

See, I was the number 1 of the in crowd at my school. I was missus popular. I was dating the most popular guy at school, Brian O'Connor. Yeah, Irish, right? But he was sweet. To me, at least. To all the stupid nerds and geeks, he was a dick. But then again, those idiots deserved it.

Back to the hunk. He was walking over here! Maybe to get my number!? Wait… I'm working at a coffee shop… Where they served coffee. DAMMIT! Oh well, I could still slip him mine. The white girl had huge eyes, probably thinking the same thing as me, minus the logic. He stalked over to the counter with a angry but proudish attitude. He stopped right in front of the girl and looked down at her. A smile streaked across his face, but not really a nice one. The girl in front of me and I shivered in unison. Then came the words.

"You gonna order, or what?"

That was a shocker. From the way he had smiled at her, I figured he was about to ask her out. But his voice. It was ridiculously deep, kind of like that god kind guy from the movie 300. But this guy was a lot hotter. And it didn't sound too deep. Just enough to turn any girl on with a comment. Hell, it could have been a slightly dirty comment about _cheesecakes_ and I would've been on the ground begging. She looked up at him, shocked, and turned around on her heel.

"Well? Where is it?!" She demanded.

"Where's what?" I asked stupidly. "Oh, oh, right, right. Sorry, I'll get it to you in a minute. Is it to go, or to stay?"

"Stay," she responded coldly.

"Cool, just go sit down at a free table and we'll get that right to you." I wanted to act as professional as possible in front of this guy. I might be able to impress him.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" Yeah, can I get a straight mocha? No whipped cream. Thanks uh," He squinted at my name tag, trying to read it. It wasn't _that_ small. "Nancy, is it?"

"Yeah, that's my name." He straightened up, and an even deeper frown creased his already angry looking face.

"Your last name doesn't happen to be… Uh, Bobofit, does it?"

"As a matter of fact it is, why?" He took a step back and ran his hand through the mo-hawk. "Oh gods," I heard him mutter.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Do you not like my name or something? What's yours, if your so picky!?"

"My name? Yeah, you would forget wouldn't you Nancy. Well, Mine's Percy Jackson. That ring any bells?" It was like I had just realized everything about the universe. This hottie, this hunk of the year, was the kid I hated most when I went to Yancy Academy. This guy was the scrawny, annoying, dyslexic kid who was hyper and the most hated by all kids popular. And here he was, at my parents coffee shop, ordering a mocha. He had grown up, a lot, and was by far the hottest kid I'd ever seen. And he probably hated me.

"Well, whatever, I'm not one to hold grudges." Really? The way he was acting, he certainly Seemed to hold grudges. Against everyone and everything, to be honest.

"Anyways, where's my mocha? I'll be over there. He pointed to a corner booth by a window.

"Yeah, sure, I get that right to you." And right after I said this, all my hopes and dreams of Percy Jackson being mine flew out the door that had just been opened. My hopes flew through her hair, her amazing outfit, her stormy gray eyes. They outlined my mortal enemy. I didn't know her, but she was pretty. Actually, pretty doesn't begin to cover it. She was downright beautiful, and it looked like she didn't even try. Percy turned around, a smile playing across his perfect lips. God, I wanted to kiss them.

Percy closed the gap between them with two quick strides, and kissed her. She looked a bit surprised, but then accepted the kiss, even deepened it.

"Hey Wise Girl. How are ya?" He inquired with that deep, sexy voice.

"Pretty good Seaweed Brain. Even better now you're here. She met my eyes from behind their embrace and smirked, as if she knew what I had just been thinking. "Don't even think about it," the gaze said. Damn I hated this! I wish I had been sweet to him at Yancy! Then maybe we could've kept in touch. Then he would've been mine! Dammit!

Well, there go my chances with the hottest guy I will ever see. I sighed inwardly. At least I've got Brian. He's no Percy, but he's still hot.

**A/N Hey guys! How's it going! Sorry for the long wait, I had big, important things to do like build light-sabers and play video games! Oh, and also school. But no body cares about that. So what do you guys think? Please give me suggestions, I love doing this with others ideas. I'm ok at thinking up characters but I like it when you guys do. **

**As always, shout-out to everyone who even read this and fav'd and/or followed!**

**Shout-out to the sidewalks for keeping my off the streets!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, this isn't a story, sorry, just an update. Or a kind of question to you guys kinda thing. Anyways, when I started this story, I thought I'd constantly have a flood of good ideas. But, as you can probably tell from my updates, I haven't. So my idea is, instead of only punk! Percy one shots, I do a variation. Maybe some regular then a Punk! or two, depends on my ideas. So if I get positive reviews about this, I'll do it. All you really need to do is either put "yes" or "now" in the reviews. Also, suggestions are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
